codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
OAV Chapter 11 (R2Remake)
OAV Chapter 11 is the eleventh and final chapter of bonzo's Code Geass R2Remake OAV, which occurs between the Turn 26 appendix chapters and Turn 27. Plot After the battle against Castor, Nunnally holds a special press conference to address the people of Britannia. She explains that Britannian forces engaged in battle against ancient revived machines that no one had any knowledge of and apologizes for all the lives lost. Footage of the battle is shown as proof of Nunnally's claims. In Japan, Kaguya and Tianzi watch Nunnally's broadcast. Tianzi asks what they should do and Kaguya replies that they will do nothing as Nunnally is doing very well. She says that they will list the official cause of death of the Japanese soldiers as an accidental air crash in order to avoid additional problems. Despite the reigning peace and prosperity, Britannia and Japan have had their share of problems. On Japan's end, the Sakuradite reserves of many Asian countries are nearly depleted, thus creating a risk of an energy default. On Britannia's side, they have had issues with the Vatican requesting independence. However, five days after Nunnally's broadcast, a day of joy arrives as the Empress gives birth to a son. He is presented to the public along with is adopted sister and two are treated as if they are twins. The babies are named Lelouch su Britannia and Euphemia su Britannia; the "su" coming from their father Suzaku. Two months later at the imperial residence, Kyoko and Josephine are working on a model citadel that they intend to submit for a competition. However, Josephine voices her frustration that someone else will likely submit a model that was commissioned by professional builders. This reminds Kyoko of several manga she read during her recovery and how they seemed to embolden the attitude of winning at all costs, a mentality she cannot understand. After the two discuss the peculariaty of their own family, Kyoko asks where Nunnally and Suzaku have gone. Josephine replies that they probably went on a seret date, remarking that they took Arthur with them. At an isolated cottage, somewhere in Britannia, Milly, Nina, and Rivalz arrive via a small stealth plane, escorted by Suzaku. Apparently there for a reunion of sorts, the three are unclear about why they have been summoned the way they have, but Suzaku assures them that Nunnally organized everything. The two enter the cottage and find Nunnally who is preparing a meal and welcomes them to the Ashford School Council Reunion. Nunnally tells them that she is aware that they know that Lelouch is alive and she partly organized the reunion to explain everything about Lelouch's past. Meanwhile, at the Tokyo War Memorial, Gino and Amanda lay flowers in memory of Anya and those who were killed in the battle against Castor. Amanda tells Gino that he has barely told her anything about Anya, and he explains that she was his associate in the Knights of the Round. He expresses remorse, not knowing that she had been a victim of the Geass, and that she had been killed at such a young age. Amanda remarks that Anya would be a nice name if they have a girl. Surprised, Gino asks is she is pregnant. Amanda replies that she isn't, but it would be good to have a child soon. Gino tells her that, if she becomes pregnant, she must discharge from the Royal Knights as he already has. Amanda assures him she already intends to as his father has already offered her a job at his company so the two can work together. Back at the cottage, Milly and the others are amazed by Lelouch's story, but admit that it does seem to make sense. Milly then thinks back to the day of Villetta's wedding and realizes that, although she had thought Kallen had put up a façade to convince everyone Lelouch was dead, her emotions were genuine. Nunnally and Nina then remark about C.C. and how she caused many significant events throughout world history. With the dinner preparations ready, Nunnally asks everyone to help her set the table for seven, which causes them to realize that Lelouch and Kallen will be joining them. Nunnally explains that she chose the day specifically to celebrate Lelouch and Kallen's fifth wedding anniversary. The reunion will be a surprise for them as Lelouch believes he is going to a restaurant with Kallen and Kallen believes they are only meeting up with Nunnally and Sayoko. Shortly afterwards, Lelouch and Kallen arrive at the cottage and are greeted excitedly by Rivalz and Milly. Completely surprised by their presence, Lelouch begins to break down, believing he does not deserve their affection after everything he has done to them. As he watches the scene, Suzaku contemplates that Lelouch truly has changed. He speculates that the loss of his Geass extinguished the evil in Lelouch's heart. In C's World, Elizabeth, Shirley, and Euphemia play a racing video game until Elizabeth notices that Lelouch feels agitated. Looking through Lelouch's eyes, Elizabeth tells Shirley and Euphie that he is at a reunion with Nunnally, Suzaku, a girl with glasses, and two others she doesn't recognize. Shirley realizes that they are her old classmates and forcibly throws herself at Elizabeth, wanting to see them. Shirley calls out to Lelouch, asking how Milly and the others are, but he nervously replies that he cannot talk now. Euphemia then tells Lelouch that he must stick to the story that they created for Suzaku. Back at the cottage, everyone discusses their home lives and their families. Rivalz is a stay-at-home dad, Kallen has maintained a fit figure and builds models, Lelouch has published a book that Rivalz incidentally reads to his son, Milly has remained single and is planning to leave her job in television, and Suzaku, a little embarrassed by the fact, has mostly continued life as a soldier for the last ten years. After a while, Suzaku takes Lelouch aside to have a private discussion. Kallen glares at Suzaku intensely, but he permits her to listen in as well. Suzaku tells Lelouch about his visit to Kamine Island and how C.C. is the de facto guardian of the ruins. Lelouch claims he was unaware and has had no contact with C.C. Suzaku further explains that he spoke with Shirley and Euphemia who told him about what really happened with them. He asks Lelouch why he never told him the truth, and Lelouch replies that he still felt responsible as their deaths were still an indirect result of his actions and he wanted to punish himself for it. Suzaku accepts Lelouch's answer and tells him that he is trying to start his life over as Lelouch has. He tells Lelouch this is the last time they will likely see each other and so he wishes to shake his hand so they can continue towards the future. Lelouch accepts and the two reach a degree of reconciliation. As they rejoin the others, Nunnally prepares a toast for which Milly has provided a vintage champagne. The group toasts to the Ashford School Council and, above all, to Shirley Fenette. The reunion concludes shortly thereafter and they all return home to their families. Later that night at Nunnally's estate, Suzaku holds his infant son as he contemplates how he has finally severed his connection to Lelouch and Kallen. He then thinks about his relationship with Nunnally and how, though he feels like a loyal bodyguard and friend to her, he does not feel a sense of lifelong love. He then considers Lelouch and how he too had not chosen his new life for himself, but ultimately grew to accept it. Suzaku is then met by Nunnally who informs him that the Nigerian militia has attacked their military storages. Despite Nunnally's protest, Suzaku tells her he will leave for Africa to settle the matter. Before leaving, Suzaku drinks a glass of sake to Elizabeth's health. As he departs, he solidifies his resolve to protect his family and the Britannian people in the name of justice, his shadow taking the form of Zero.